


Itachi's Birthday Antics

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble for Itachi's birthday! he's hiding out at Shisui's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi's Birthday Antics

“So why exactly are you hiding here on your birthday? You _are_ aware of the fact that I _am_ supposed to go celebrate your birthday at your family's place?”

“They all just act so strange. Sasuke woke me up with kisses and look at what my mom made me wear,” Itachi whined, pulling at the tight, fancy shirt he was wearing that made him look like some pampered baby.

Shisui should have felt bad for laughing – but he didn't.

“I really don't want all this attention,” Itachi complained, swinging his legs freely on the edge of Shisui's bed.

“Itachi, the only one acting strange today is you,” Shisui pointed out. “Besides, today really isn't all about you, even though that's what you probably think it is.”

That definitely earned Itachi's attention.

“..Well, Mikoto's baby boy is growing up and today is her excuse to pamper you and remind herself of the fact that you're still her baby. Fugaku gets a reason to finally show how proud he is of you. And Sasuke, well Sasuke now has an excuse as well to follow you around and annoy you, which he usually does but.. today he's expecting you to not turn him down..”

“.. so stop acting like a selfish brat and let everyone celebrate your birthday.”

Silence filled the room as Shisui groomed himself. Well, after all, it was a special occasion.

“And you, what excuse do you get?” he heard Itachi ask curiously.

Shisui stilled for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure? However, he smiled as he turned around.

“It's a good excuse for me to look my best. Now, are we leaving or do you still want to hide here and disappoint everyone?”

The only reply he heard was two tiny feet hitting the floor as Itachi pushed himself off the bed.

 


End file.
